


ground hearts like ground cinnamon

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Characters, One-Sided Attraction, cameos from Alicia & Katie, that's a light T rating btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It's just another experience of the same old thing in life for Scorpius, except perhaps it's just a little different this time…
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Angelina Johnson





	ground hearts like ground cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Drabble Tag in the M&MWP forum; pairing: Angelina Johnson–Weasley/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; prompt: flavor.

It was a familiar taste on his tongue, the rejection. He had his issues—Daddy didn't love him enough, Mummy cared too much, Grammy and Grandpa were never around. He had his troubles—he was just another Malfoy in Slytherin, he couldn't keep all his friends, and sometimes it felt as though Al would stop associating with him. He had his secrets—he was brighter than his parents had been in school, he didn't like being a pureblood, and he wasn't going to do anything that anyone expected of him.

So when Scorpius quit the Quidditch team in the midst of his seventh and final year of schooling, he knew everyone would hate him. He could taste the rejection already and the accompanying hatred and spite and envy.

Madam Spinnet thought it was a waste of Chaser talent, though Scorpius begged to differ. Macareus threatened him if he didn't return immediately; apparently he had a bet going with Zethes Sloper that Slytherin would win, but Sloper had long since collected his money on Gryffindor. Al gave him some grief but quickly moved on—he seemed to have given up on motivating Scorpius these days.

Scorpius almost relished the taste of their rejection. He'd become so used to it that he'd grown to like it in a perverse sense. Hmm, maybe he could find ways to enjoy it just a little longer…

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Madam Spinnet called in a favor with an old friend and called in the big guns, and, the next thing Scorpius knew, he was being reprimanded by the three women of the '90s-season Gryffindor team.

"I know someone a lot more pigheaded than you, but even he went on to do great things in Quidditch—and he's not got even half of what you have, kid," Katie Flint stated, apparently referencing her husband.

Madam Spinnet crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Look, Malfoy, I'd rather not go all-gray this early on in my life. Just play the bloody game." Of course, Scorpius, like several of the Quidditch players, knew Spinnet just wanted to get home to her partner, some witch named "Leanne."

Then came Angelina Johnson. Scorpius already sort of knew her. She was Al's aunt, though she'd separated from the Weasleys a long time ago. She lived in Ireland now, coaching the Ballycastle Bats, for whom she'd played a few years. Her scowl was all the motivation he needed. "Look, you little Flobberworm, I'm not even a fan of Slytherin and I'd rather Gryffindor win for the year, but I'm not going to let my old House have an easy win just because the snakes lost the only thing challenging the rest of the whole damn school."

He was in love. All he'd needed was a firm hand, and Angelina's tongue-lashing had been more than enough. Granted, Slytherin didn't beat Gryffindor that year, but Scorpius didn't care. He felt reinvigorated, and he asked Madam Spinnet to get Angelina to come visit often. After the year ended, Scorpius thought that he could get Angelina to meet him more, under the guise of tutelage.

But tutelage was only on the field. And, no matter how many times his winked at her, how many times he tugged on her hair, how many times he grabbed her broom when they stood alone in a field after an afternoon of flying and pushed her broom out of the way so he could bend down just a bit and kiss her burgundy lips—it would never move off the field.

Ah, yes, it was a familiar taste on his tongue, the rejection. But now he knew that the cinnamon taste was just wood dust from their brooms settling on his tongue and coating his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write something unhappy. I like to do that every now and then because so many of my stories get happy endings to some extent, so…yeah. And yes, I wanted to include Mrs. Katie Flint. I kinda like her and Marcus together…more than I like her and Oliver, anyway (sorry!). ;P And cookies if you know my OC Macareus (Goyle, that it). ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :O
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Angelina's words just made me laugh. And then! "He was in love." XDDDD It's rly quite funny to me. And the Alilea ref was a cute passing mention. -w- 2012 was a good yr for fics for me. =w=


End file.
